memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Roberta Lincoln
Roberta Lincoln was a Human on 20th century Earth who served as the receptionist and fellow agent of Gary Seven. Assignment: Earth Assignment: Eternity Lincoln was born in 1949 in New York on Earth's North American continent, as the youngest of several siblings of both genders. She attended Mirror Lake Elementary School, but dropped out of High School. Prior to meeting Seven, she saw the "encyclopaedia research" job in 1968 in the newspaper Village Voice. On stardate 6021.4 in 2269, Lincoln proved herself extremely knowledgable on people and events of her native era, mentioning Apollo I through Apollo X, The Beatles, Martin Luther King, Junior, The Monkees, Peter Max, Bob Dylan, J. Edgar Hoover, Robert A. Heinlein, Rod Serling and Zorro in a very short space of time. Lincoln assisted Seven in averting an assassination attempt on Mao Tse-tung's life at the Great Wall of China, apprehending the Watergate burglars in Columbia, preventing the Three Mile Island nuclear facility incident from being worse than it was, and doing the same when Skylab crashed to Earth. She was there when Seven joined Carl Kolchak when they acquired plans from the Pentagon to build an android called Questor in 1973. She also helped Seven prevent Professor Tepesch from brainwashing John F. Kennedy and Jackie Kennedy. At the Woodstock Festival, she shared a joint with Jimi Hendrix. Lincoln accidentally twice referred to Spock as Dr. Spock - meaning Benjamin Spock - rather than as Mr. Spock, and then told him he looked like an extraterrestrial from the film The Brain Eater. When Spock later underwent a mind meld with Lincoln, she accidentally revealed to him his death at Commander Dellas' hands in 2293 at the Khitomer Conference. After this, she and Seven both watched the television footage of Neil Armstrong stepping on Luna. The Eugenics Wars Lincoln was born in the month of September. One of Lincoln's school friends was a paraplegic called Tina. Lincoln was once targeted by a Devidian. On March 14, 1974, Gary Seven sent Lincoln (a.k.a. Agent 368) to the Russian Embassy, where she mentioned Emma Peel. She there met Redjac, who had taken on the name "Old Jack" and had eyes resembling those of Charlie Manson, in Lincoln's opinion. "Old Jack" attacked Lincoln with a penknife, but Lincoln managed to overpower him, quoting Helen Reddy's, "I am woman, hear me roar". The day before (due to time zones), Lincoln wondered if the film Jaws would be any good after reading reviews on it. On May 14, investigating the disappearances of geneticists and biochemists, Lincoln was sent to the International Conference on Genetic Research and Experimentation in Rome. Using the alias Veronica Neary, Lincoln attended the seminar Tomorrow's Medicine: The Genetics of Health, which made her think of Brady Bunch actress Florence Henderson. At the seminar, she met Walter Takagi and Carlos Quintana, who both made her think of The Partridge Family, The Odd Couple, Mighty Joe Young and Magilla Gorilla. Takagi and Quintana investigated 'Neary' as a possible new candidate for Sarina Kaur's Chrysalis Project. For this, they had Fyodor Leonov (an alias of Viktor Lozinak) interview her...which she passed. However, during her tour of Chrysalis, Lincoln answered her servo pen when it beeped, only to discover Kaur's voice on the other end. Lincoln was consequently gassed unconscious. Seven later rescued her. On December 2, 1984, Lincoln was sent to Moscow to push Mikhail Gorbachev's chances of succeeding the near-death Konstantin Chernenko as Russia' leader. On October 10, 1986, Lincoln served as translator for Gorbachev when he met Ronald Reagan in Hofoi House in Iceland. Reagan's translator was a woman called Jaime Sommers. Lincoln and Sommers both stopped Reagan's assassination via poisoned jelly beans (a food he was known to love) by dropping them on the floor. That evening, Lincoln told Seven the day had made her feel like Seven's friend, Robert McCall (a.k.a. the agent called The Equalizer). On November 9, 1989, Lincoln watched the television as it showed the live demolition of the Berlin Wall, until the door was burst open by Sibahl Khan Noonien Singh, who ignored her and instead beat data on Chrysalis out of the Beta 5 computer.